Wager
by mikkimikka
Summary: Yao Wang is upset to find out that he's been watering a fake ficus for four months and nobody in the office thought to tell him. Office life AU


China: FOUR MONTHS  
Turkey: What's going on?  
France: Yao, it's not a big deal.  
China: FOUR MONTHS YOU STOOD THERE AND WATCHED ME WATER A FAKE PLANT

(taken from unnecessary-hetalia-quotes)

**Wager.**

Sadik Adnan walked into the 10th-floor office right on time with his fresh cup of Turkish coffee in hand. Sure the office break room had their own coffee there, free at that, but Sadik was a connoisseur. He knew how he liked his coffee and he didn't compromise on it. That was a special kind of desperation that Sadik definitely wasn't familiar with.

"Morning, Mr. Adnan," greeted Matthew Williams, the temp receptionist over the computer of the front desk

"Hello Matthew, you're bright this morning," Sadik replied as he strolled past the desk but he didn't pause to further the small talk.

He made a beeline towards his back office ignoring the rows of cubicles and the sleepy faces within them. He was walking past the break room when he heard the distinct voice of Yao Wang screaming and disturbing the quiet of the morning.

"FOUR MONTHS!"

Curious, Sadik changed his trajectory and entered the small break room. He was greeted with the sight of Yao Wang standing with a glass of water in his hand. Francis Bonnefoy and Ivan Braginsky were seated at the table eating a breakfast of croissants and cups of fresh coffee. Sadik didn't miss that there was an open bakery box of about 5 of them in the middle of the table. At the counter stood Natalia Arlovskaya holding the coffee pot in one hand and a mug in the other.

"What's going on?" Sadik asked.

He was ignored.

"Yao," Francis began flippantly. "It's not a big deal."

Yao apparently thought it was.

"Four months you stood there and watched me water a fake plant!"

The corner of Francis' mouth twitched up just a bit but he didn't outright laugh.

"Oh, but Yao-Yao, you looked so happy to be watering the plant," Ivan said sweetly.

That only served to rile up the Chinese man more. Yao turned and dumped the contents of the glass of water in the sink. Sadik assumed that was the water initially meant for the fake ficus near the receptionist's desk.

Yao continued, "The temp guy is the one who had to tell me! The temp guy-"

"Matthew," Francis helpfully supplied, probably to get Yao to stop calling him 'The Temp Guy'.

"- who has only been here one week. I've been watering the plant in the entrance for four god damn months and the temp guy is the one who told me."

"His name is Matthew."

"I thought you knew," Ivan said, ignoring Francis' helpful correction.

Sadik plucked one of the croissants from the pink bakery box and took a bite.

"Morning, Sadik," Francis said.

"Looks like our little bet's over," Sadik said, he turned to Francis. "You owe me 50 bucks."

"Bet?" asked Yao.

"Yeah, Francis, and I had a little wager about how long it would take you to figure out that the ficus was fake," Sadik explained. "He said it'd be 5 months. I said there's no way our top accountant could be that dumb."

"I feel like a fool!" Yao said with distress in his voice.

"As do I! I've lost 50 bucks just like that," lamented Francis. "Couldn't Matthew have waited just another month to tell you?"

"AIYAH!"

"Cheer up, it's not like you're the only we have running bets on," Sadik noted.

"I'm not?"

"Nope," Natalya said from beside the coffee maker. "Mr. Adnan and I bet on how long it'll take Alfred Jones to figure out that the coffee here is free."

Just then in came Alfred Jones, the youngest in the office with a bagel in hand.

"Hi everyone! Oh hey, Natalya you already have my coffee. Thanks."

He handed her a dollar which she easily took and pocketed.

"See you later guys. I've got some spreadsheets with my name written all over them."

And just as quickly he was out the door, coffee in hand and none the wiser.

"How much money do I need to put in to join this bet?" Yao asked.

All grievances about the phony ficus were seemingly forgiven.

-END-

**AN: **I wrote this drabble during a time sprint based on a quote from unnecessary-hetalia-quotes on tumblr.


End file.
